mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
Derailed Scandal (Episode 09)
Derailed Scandal (脱線スキャンダル Dassen Sukyandaru) is the ninth episode of Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku. It aired officially in Japan on June 1st, 2015. Outline :Although Eruna succeeded in having Otone joining her club, however she still needs at least one more member. However, it seems that no one wants to join her club no matter how hard she tried. Things also get serious when Rumina appears just as Eruna happens to find her soon-to-be club room...http://mikagura-gakuen.com/story_09.html Summary : The Newpaper club are interviewing various people, mainly Asuhi, Meika, Kyoma, and Sadamatsu, about various mysterious sightings in the Academy. As Rumina pores over their interview footage, her fellow clubmates express their joy over getting so many news recently. While Rumina agrees with them, she finds something rather odd in the videos, since all of their footage somehow include Eruna and Otone promoting their club in the background. : Meanwhile, in the Drama club, Nyamirin and Kumano-san seem to be fighting over Yuto. After both girls cite various instances wherein he prefers them over the other, Yuto relents and admits that he cannot choose between any of them. He eventually stutters and yells about how outrageous the script is. It is then revealed that Eruna is directing that little "skit" and that she is engineering fake news and scandals for the Newspaper club to cover so she could promote her club through subliminal messaging. Yuto questions her methods for attracting members, and although Eruna tries to ask Otone for any ideas, the latter comes up short as well. Eruna sees no need to hurry things up, but Bimii warns her that she needs to get at least one more member in time for the upcoming Midterm battle. Upon hearing that her club could be disbanded if she doesn't get to recruit one more member, Eruna grows desperate, and declares that she'll take anyone who's willing. Bimii then drops a hint that he might have someone in mind for the last member, though when Eruna tries to pry information out of him, he says that it's only as a last resort. Otone, meanwhile, seems unusually quiet amidst Eruna and Bimii's bickering. : Back at the mansion, Seisa is having dinner while Kurumi tends to her. Kurumi mentions how Eruna managed to recruit Otone for her club, and that once she finds another member she can move out of the mansion. Seisa says that this is a good thing since it'll finally be quiet, but Kurumi thought that Seisa would get lonely because of it. Seisa then abruptly stands and leaves, even though she hasn't finished her dinner yet. While walking, Seisa reminisces the scene she had witnessed when she tried to assist Eruna and Otone against the mecha-Bimii monster during the Treasure Hunt event, and seems bothered by it. Eruna then arrives and joyfully informs her of her accomplishment, and although Seisa congratulates her for it and reminds her to find another member, she still seems to be in a less-than-jovial mood. : The next day, Eruna tries to ask Shigure for advice, to which he joyfully agrees and suggests that she name her club after the two of them. He sings a little rap for her, but it isn't until Makoto snaps him out of it that he realizes that she already left the room. Eruna regrets her decision to ask Shigure for advice, but her mood quickly changes when she overhears two girls who are going to meet up with Otone regarding her club. She follows them to their school gardens, where they met up with Otone and tried to ask for details regarding her club. However, Otone suddenly activates her ability, Anticomplex, and demands that they beat her first before she lets them join. The girls get scared, take back their applications, and run off. Eruna misunderstands the whole situation and tries to congratulate "Black Otone" for her efforts, but Otone, upon realizing that Eruna had witnessed everything, runs off. : Eruna chases Otone up to an empty hallway, demanding for an explanation. When Eruna still doesn't understand what she was trying to do, Otone apologizes for ruining her efforts and reveals that she actually scared off those students on purpose. She reveals that she scared off any and all potential members for their club because she didn't want to lose Eruna to them. Since Eruna is her first and only friend, she didn't want to grow distant from her. Eruna finally understands Otone's feelings, and decides that she's content with just the two of them as the members of her club. Upon seeing Eruna act weirdly again Otone retracts her previous statements and falls down inside a room. After assisting her, Eruna and Otone look around at the empty classroom and decide that it's perfect for their new clubroom. : Suddenly, Rumina appears and declares the clubroom as belonging to the Newspaper Club. Eruna refuses to give up the room, and Rumina then decides that they settle their dispute through a practice match. As the battle begins, Eruna dashes quickly towards Rumina, aiming to crush her crystals. Seemingly unfazed, Rumina opens a small notebook and begins shouting aloud a series of secrets about Eruna's childhood crush on Shigure. Overwhelmed by embarassment, one of Eruna's crystals breaks. Rumina reveals that this is the power of her ability, Secret Memories, wherein by disclosing embarassing secrets about her opponents, their desire to end the match as soon as possible causes their own crystals to break. She continues her onslaught of secrets, and Eruna is left with only one more crystal. As Rumina taunts her, Eruna's hearing suddenly diminishes, and she looks over at Otone, who had manipulated her ribbons to function as earplugs so she wouldn't be able to hear Rumina's voice. With renewed vigor, Eruna finally activates her ability, Toy Gun, and proceeds to break all of Rumina's crystals in a single move. : Having won the match, Eruna and Otone rejoice over their clubroom, but Rumina refuses to give up and says that they cannot own the room as long as they're missing a member. She had known all along about the fake news Eruna had been spreading around, and seems certain of her victory. When all seemed lost, a mysterious boy suddenly appears and says that he's interested in joining Eruna's club. Since Rumina has no available information on him, Eruna managed to secure permission for the club and establish her club. The boy is actually Bimii's human form, which he can change to at will. Since changing forms exhausts him, Bimii advises Eruna that she should still look for another member. In the meantime, Otone asks Eruna the name of their club, to which she proudly responds with the "I'll Figure It Out Later" club, much to Bimii's and Otone's frustration. Gallery Ep9_1.PNG Ep9_2.PNG Epi09-01.jpg Ep9_3.PNG Ep9_4.PNG Ep9_5.PNG Ep9_6.PNG Ep9_7.PNG Ep9_8.PNG Epi09-02.jpg Ep9_9.PNG Ep9_10.PNG Ep9_11.PNG Ep9_12.PNG Ep9_13.PNG Ep9_14.PNG Ep9_15.PNG Ep9_16.PNG Ep9_17.PNG Ep9_18.PNG Epi09-03.jpg Ep9_19.PNG Ep9_20.PNG Ep9_21.PNG Ep9_22.PNG Ep9_23.PNG Ep9_24.PNG Ep9_25.PNG Ep9_26.PNG Ep9_27.PNG Ep9_28.PNG Ep9_29.PNG Ep9_30.PNG Ep9_31.PNG Ep9_32.PNG Ep9_33.PNG Ep9_34.PNG Ep9_35.PNG Ep9_36.PNG Ep9_37.PNG Ep9_38.PNG Ep9_39.PNG Ep9_40.PNG Ep9_41.PNG Ep9_42.PNG Ep9_43.PNG Epi09-04.jpg Ep9_44.PNG Ep9_45.PNG Ep9_46.PNG Ep9_47.PNG Ep9_48.PNG Ep9_49.PNG Ep9_50.PNG Ep9_51.PNG Ep9_52.PNG Epi09-05.jpg Ep9_53.PNG Ep9_54.PNG Ep9_55.PNG Ep9_56.PNG Ep9_57.PNG Ep9_58.PNG Ep9_59.PNG Epi09-06.jpg Ep9_60.PNG Ep9_61.PNG Ep9_62.PNG Ep9_63.PNG Ep9_64.PNG Ep9_65.PNG Ep9_66.PNG Ep9_67.PNG Ep9_68.PNG Ep9_69.PNG Ep9-eyecatch1.PNG|Eyecatch #1 illustrated by Akina. Ep9-eyecatch2.PNG|Eyecatch #2 illustrated by Akina. Differences from other written media *Starting from the fifth novel, Bimii permanently returns into his human form. The anime however changes it as a temporary condition. *Rumina appears as the substitute for the Mikagura Student Council in the novel. *While Eruna and Otone indeed found a room for their club, in the novel, they presumably rented another new room. The anime keeps the same room as their club room, however. *Eruna's club name has been properly renamed into After School Paradise Club in the novel. The anime, however still keeps the "I'll Figure It Out later" name for the club, presumably indicating that the official club name will only be used in the final episode. *Shigure was actually useful in helping Eruna create her new club in the novel. The anime, however, depicts him as useless. Trivia *Starting from this episode, the titles are taken from neither the novels nor the songs, indicating that they are originally made for the anime version. However, it does adapt a small part of the first chapter of the fifth novel. *Although Rumina activates her ability in this episode, she has never activated it in any of the written media so far. *The ending song of this episode is Houkago Stride, which was also used for the very first episode. However the PV is changed in order to show the story progression. See Also *List of Episodes *Unreasonable Roulette References Category:Episodes